Love's power
by blueraindrops
Summary: what can love really do... an angel touch from the heart. hitomi+van


Hitomi Kanzaki, an eighteen-year-old girl with a middle length hair lies there, above her school's rooftop

Love's power 

Hitomi Kanzaki, an eighteen-year-old girl with a middle length hair lies there, above her school's rooftop.

It was turning six in the afternoon, or she guess, it was getting late, it's night. She's been there for the past three hours, doing nothing, making nothing and usually thinking of _him_…

Her skirt was on the upper length above her knee and the friendly wind blows it up, but only slightly. she's still okay. Her semi golden, somewhat brown, dark tan hair brushes into her face and her mellow, green eyes stares at the sky _again._

"So nice…"

She whispers after staring at the white, fluffy, feathery cirrus cloud above her. After too much she kept silent the past three hours, or may it be, the past whole day… or the most suitable sentence, the _past two years._

"Clouds…"

"Little vapors in the sky…"

"I wish I can fly…"

Another heavy scene took place. She felt empty.

"I wish you're here…"

Staring at the white, soft structure above her.

"Then you could carry me…"

Her eyes were starting to tremble, a sign for a new era of crying.

"With your wings…"

One drop fell from her right eye.

And then another…

And then she was crying all over, making her blouse shirt wet.

"I miss you so…"

She cried in pain.

Almost soft but low in tone like she can't hardly speak.

She arched her hand upward.

First the left,

Then the right.

Then high,

Higher.

She was now out stretching both of her hands above air, while looking at the sky with little clouds that seems to move so slowly, determined to catch and touch them.

"I want to.."

She cried once more, stopping her speech.

Tears were flood.

And aches were the only reason why.

Heart so torned,

But still full of love

_For him_…

_Van_….

"Feel your wings once again… touch and put them on my fingers…"

"Like before.."

"I will not stop…"

"Until I reached them.."

"_Until I reached you_… Van.."

A girl all drenched from tears, looking like a psycho, lying down and with both hands on air, reaching may look like something weird, but she didn't care.. it was most likely, looking at a girl all drench from tears _and so in love_…

"I know _my heart_ will appear in there…"

"I know I can see Gaea.."

"It's just in there, playing with me, hiding, I know you're in there, somewhere in the deep blue sky I am reaching, please show yourself, please.."

She burst out, begging.

She prays deeply. Intently looking at the sky, hoping to see Gaea, the wonderful place, she calls her _heart._

A wonderful place whom where she met her love, her angel… and she calls it her heart.

After doing so, wet and all tears, poor, little tried girl went sleepy, her eyes forcing her to close

"No.."

She pleaded.

"I don't want to .."

But still due to tiredness of everydays work, or the _two years_ had brought her, her body wanted to fail her.

She tried to fight but she knew she can't stop herself

And at any moment now, her eyes might just close in a sparkle and she didn't know what will happen

She didn't care what will happen

She didn't care whether she's in school

She didn't care any of her life 

_Since the day she left to go home_,

A _false _home..

For where Gaea is,

_Is her home,_

_Where her heart is._

With a last look at the sky and all the shades of light blue, coloring the space, like the ocean, she saw him..

An angel..

From Fanelia

_Who have her heart_…

Van… 

She saw his face, looking at her, _smiling _at her,

And she smiled back.

Then she said

"Aisheteru"

"Van"

"Always…"

It seems as though he _heard_, as what it reflected on his eyes so beautiful. Those were the last words she said before she finally slept.

The first and the last person on her mind was _with her_..

She knew.

She sleep smiling,

So contented.

And there, Hitomi Kanzaki, an eighteen-year-old girl with a middle length hair lies there, above her school's rooftop. It was six, exactly the time, she _first met_ him… Van.

There she sleeps so peacefully, for she knew he's with her, guiding her. Like as always, like as her angel, like as her _love_…

And there, the sky just above her cried a tear for the girl so in love below him., then a wind whispered and blew her to wipe all her tears, like a touch of like of her protector.. like the touch, the same as of Van.. she felt someone hold her, removing all her pains, it was so light and secure she last felt two years ago, she knew _it was him_…

Then on her hand, lies something, as the same shape she was looking and reaching in the azure, pure sky, the Cirrus feathery cloud that clang in the sky, fell into her hands…blowing a kiss on her dainty lips, saying 

"I love you too.. Hitomi"

"Always…"

And on that, she heard him, _felt him…_

And On her hand lies

A feather,

_His_ feather…

Van…


End file.
